freeworldsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
=Sever Rules= Notes for New Players: * brackets aka "tags" are reserved for factions. * New Players, when joining a faction, you must delete any civilian chars you have within 1 hour. (non-tagged) * You may not be attacked by another player while under the level 35. If you harass them, attack them, or in any other way threaten them, they are allowed to retaliate. * Please note that your ship choices are restricted. Please check the Civilian Shiplist to see what these are. Code of Conduct: * Treat all players with decency and respect. * Follow all instructions given by the Administration. * Refrain from messaging profanity or sexually explicit material in "system chat". This server is accessible to minors. * Refrain from griefing. this includes dock raping. * If one admin says no and you go to another asking the same question the Snake will have a personal vendetta against you for a very long time. * If an admin has to make a new rule for you expect to be banned for a very long time. *When in game, if you find another player's comments offensive, tell them the following line "I no longer wish to discuss this with you, stop please.". Once delivered, the other person must, as per rules, drop the subject and not discuss it with you. If they continue, screen and send in. Do not engage in further conversation. This works for RP as well, but if you come across a group RP, it doesn't. *RP chat must have ""'s around it. Anything without ""'s will be considered OOC chat by the general population. Server Rules: * You may take your factions bribe and a civ bribe from from the multiplayer Nexus. * Players may make clones of the heavy assigned by their faction. a clone can be any other heavy (fighter or bomber), and players can make up to 4 clones. * You may only fly ships listed on the Shiplist for your faction. * You may not attack players under the level of 25 without their consent. This does not apply if they attack you first. * Capital Ship Power Cores are to only be mounted on Capital ships. Players found with a cap core mounted on anything else will have their char deleted. If it happens again you will be banned. * You must adhere to the RoE, or Rules of Engagement at all times. Description of this can be found below. * Cheating, Hacking and Glitching is not allowed on this server under ANY circumstances. * Do NOT bother an admin if he is in his RP tag * You must dock before leaving the server or changing characters whenever possible, violations of this will be dealt with on an individual basis. * You may not have a second FL-ID account unless you have been approved by an admin to do so. If you're caught having a second account, you will have both accounts deleted and none of the lost credits returned to you. Also both accounts should NEVER EVER be online at the same time! * In the interest of fair gameplay, a player may not kill themselves to shorten trading time as it's an abuse of game mechanic limitations. ie - player docks at Kessel, buys spice and travels to Coruscant. Hands off the spice to another player waiting and kills themself so they're sent back to Kessel. If one is found using this method of 'unfair trade' their faction will be fined 2 Billion Credits and that person will be banned from play for a week. So please, just don't do this. *In the interest of fair gameplay, no player can carry spice (Glitterim/Ryl Spice) unless they are a CIVtag, SMUGtag, or Piratetag PVP Rules * PvP tags and chars are NOT allowed outside the PVP system, Transfering money from a PvPchar to a RP char is a Bannable offense! RoE - Rules of Engagement: * You may not dock at a base who's owners lists your faction tag as hostile. * You may not sit within 5k of a base who's owner lists your faction tag as hostile. As above, refer to the Territorial Holdings to determine a base's owner. * When attacked, you must either flee, defeat your opponent, or be destroyed. You may not log off the server or "F1" to escape. * If killed while engaged in combat, you may not undock and return until the skirmish is over. * A skirmish is over when: all combatants on one side are defeated or all combatants on one side leave sensor range. At this time, it is customary to say "Fight Over" or "Clear" in system chat to let the other players waiting to undock know they may now do so. * While engaged in a skirmish, you may only dock and switch characters if both character are at the same base. This does not apply for capital ships. * Faction players may ask to land at newly hostile bases, only for the purpose of acquiring a ship. Hostile factions may impose any rules, for example of an escort to said base, but must allow a player to acquire a ship and leave to dock at a non-hostile base, before engaging. * You may not log off with your ship docked at a base in hostile space. A system is considered owned by a faction when they control at least 60% of the bases. The only exception to this is in case of emergency, and then you must immediately land on a base that is not in hostile space upon your return. Multifactioning *Multifactioning is limited to One Major Faction and One Minor Faction (that aren't hostile) or two non-hostile minor factions. Major Factions are: NR, IN and OrC Minor Factions are: Jedi, Sith, Corellia. * You must get permission from both faction leaders before multifactioning. * You may NOT multifaction between two hostile factions. Examples: NR and IN - Not allowed (hostile) NR and Sith - Not Allowed (hostile) IN and NR - Not Allowed (hostile) IN and OrC - Not Allowed (two major factions) NR and Jedi (And vice versa) - Allowed (not hostile, one major, one minor) NR and Corellia - Allowed (not hostile, one major, one minor) IN and Sith - Allowed (Not hostile, one major, one minor) Jedi and Corellia Allowed (Not hostile, two MINOR factions) *Leaders, please put a dash (or something identifiable) next to any multifactioner on the memberlists! (easier to keep track of) These rules may be updated from time to time. Please make yourself familiar with them.